Divegent high school
by hellbent-angel
Summary: Divergent characters with two original characters:Bee and Charlotte. Marlene and Lynn are not in this story. truth or dare later maybe. my first story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

"Wake up Bee, it's time to go to school!" says my older sister, Charlotte. She is only older than me by ten months but she acts like it's two years.

"Do I have to? I mean seriously, I'm too tired," I complain as I get out of bed.

"Yes, you have to. Now, go shower," she orders, while she pushes me into the bathroom and shoves a towel in my face.  
"Ow!" I shout sarcastically, and slam the door shut.

I put on skinny jeans, a tight black crop top that says Dauntless in silver italics, light makeup, and cherry red lipstick. My hair is boy-cut short and l am wearing my black leather combat boots. I pack my gym bag which contains black shorts, white socks, a plain white t-shirt and my black double laced running shoes.

I open my bedroom door with a slam and jump over the railing at the top of the stairs and land on my feet as usual. I grab my Dauntless chocolate muffin and run outside to see if I can grab a ride to go to school with the neighbors: Zeke and Uriah.

Suddenly, I realize that I forgot my back pack. So I run back inside and see it at the top of the stairs. I hop up the stairs two at a time, grab my back pack and jump back down this time all the way to the basement so I can take the short cut, but my mom stops me.

"Bee, why do you always have to jump down the stairs? It is dangerous, sweetie," she says with a worried expression, so I answer:

"Because it's really fun and it takes less time than walking down the stairs." She nods in agreement and says:

"Okay, go ahead and keep doing it then. Just, if you get hurt it's not my fault." With that I kiss her cheek tell her if l don't leave l will be late on the first day of my new school. Actually, it's everyone's new school. They (as in the government) thought it would be a good idea to join the all girls school with the all boys school. The name of the new school is a mix of the two others so it is: The school of the Hunting Dauntless. My old school was called Huntress Academy and the all boys school was called Dauntless. The word Dauntless means: Brave, daring and, in other words, awesome. Dauntless is also the name of the town.

I make it to school just as the first bell rings. I get to the office to collect my lock combo and my locker number. I run around a corner and bump into Uriah and I say:

"Sorry Uriah. Can you help me find my locker?"

He just stares at me in surprise as if he forgot that this is no longer an all boys school then remembers l asked him a question.

"Su-" His voice cracks and then he clears his throat and tries again. "Sure Bee." he looks at the paper in my hand before saying that it is right beside his. His cheeks are red with embarrassment because of the voice crack that he hasn't had since Seventh grade.

At lunch, I end up sitting at a table with Uriah, Zeke, Four, Will - Christina's boyfriend - Christina, Tris, Shauna, and Charlotte.

"Hey, do you know what Molly and Peter's problem is? It's like they don't like the fact that the two schools merged," l whisper to Uriah.

"Yeah. l noticed too. They really look like they hate this," he replies back in a whisper.

"Okay," I say, pitching my voice louder so everyone at our table can hear again, "Who at this table hates that the two schools merged?" Nobody raises their hand.

The bell rings.

"Okay, see you in class." l blow everybody a kiss, pick up my trash and throw it out on the way out of the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

" Hey guys, I'm Mrs. Tori. I will be your gym teacher this year. Today you are doing track and field races. I was told that Bee and Tris were the fastest girls at their old school. I was also told that Uriah and Four were the fastest boys at their old school. So i'm going to tell _you_ that you four will be racing each other." Everybody nods in agreement. "Okay, go get changed."

l walk into the change room with my gym bag l find an empty corner and start to get changed. I put on my white shirt, black shorts, white socks and my awesome black double laced running shoes. I walk out and as always i'm fist one out so l start to stretch. l am almost done stretching i'm just touching my toes when everyone walks out of the change rooms. Then l start to run laps around the gym going very slowly so nobody knows that I can run a mile in two and a half minutes.

"Okay ladies and jelly beans we are going to start with the races. Four, Uriah, Bee, Tris get over are going first."

We all started to line up then she yelled "Go!" l just stood there for one minute then l started to run, in thirty seconds l had caught up. l push ahead of everyone then l can see the finish line up a hill. We have to run through some bushes that are on the track. So l go through then a branch starts to crack in the tree above me so l look up and l trip on a root from the tree l look up again to find the branch in free fall.

I scream for help. "Help I dislocated my ankle l can't walk. Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I scream in pain as the branch falls on my ankle making my vision spotted with black.

Uriah and Four pop out of the bush beside me they pick me up but since I'm so light, Uriah says "I got her, you go tell Mrs. Tori. Make sure that Tris is getting the Nurse."

"Hello Mister," I say while playing with his ear.

"Oh Bee. What are we going to do with you?" he says then starts walking towards the gym.

"My name is Bee, whats your name Mister?" I say holding out my hand for him to shake. He puts his ear against my palm.

"My name is Uriah," he answers. The rest of the way to the gym is a silent walk. Once we near the gym we hear shouts of "What happened?" and " Oh my god, is that Bee?"

"You know what, Mister Uriah? I like you," l say then reach up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay, I'm taking you to the nurse."Uriah states.

 ** _i'm a page break_**

We get to the nurses office and Uriah sets me down on the bench. He walks up to the counter and tells the nurse what happened in gym class. The4 nurse asks him to carry me into the check up room and sets me down on the green cushioned bench that they normally have. uriah starts to leave but i don't want him to leave.

"Mister Uriah where are you going?"I ask.

"I'm going back to class, why?" he replies.

"Because I don't want you to leave."I say like it should be obvious.

"Okay I will stay I just have to get changed and tell the teacher, Okay?"he says.

I smile and answer, "Okay, can you ask pickle to pick up my cloths from the change room?"

"Umm, okay, but who's pickle?" Oh right he doesn't know my sister's nickname.

"My sister."I say still using my baby voice.

He walks out and comes back in then minutes. By then my head had cleared and he sits down beside me and asks how l'm feeling.

"I feel better, _MISTER URIAH._ " I answer sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Now get out so l can change, l will call you back in when l'm done."

He hands me my gym bag walks out and l start to get change put my shirt on then say: "Uriah can you get the nurse, I need help standing so l can put my pants on."

"Uh, okay." l hear him talking to the nurse and then see the nurse walk in.

"Okay lets stand you up." she says. She grabs me under my armpits and pulls me up.

"Thank you," l say after she helps me put my pants on and walks out.

"Does this mean I can come back in?" Uriah questions.

"Yes, get your butt in here." I reply as he walks in and helps me sit again.

The nurse comes in and asks me how tall l am l answer Five foot Nine.

"Okay you have major nerve damage so you will need crutches for two years."

 ** _i'm a page break_**

"So what did the nurse say." asks Charlotte.

"She said that l have to have crutches for two years." I answer, my eyes downcast. "I heard Peter and Molly talking about beating me up. I want to try to fight though."

"Okay." is the only thing she says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

The bell rings.

"Hey can you take my bag Uriah?" I ask him embarrassment making my cheeks red.

"Yeah sure. You want help getting up?" he asks raising one eyebrow. l nod in an answer.

"Thank you." l say as he gets my crutches passes them to me and holds the door.

We walk out into the court yard and find Molly and Peter already there. Peter and Molly walk over. Molly purposely knocks my crutch out from under my arm and l fall. thankfully Uriah catches me but since he was far behind me he drops all our stuff.

"Thank you."I say and light catches in my eye and makes it sparkle. He puts me back on my feet then goes to retrieve my crutches. He says:

"Anytime." with a wink so fast l think l could of missed it if l wasn't looking at his eyes.

"Hey. Molly what was that for?" I call out. She turns around and comes charging at me. She throws a punch that hits my jaw and I fall back and hit the ground hard. All my friends even people I don't know come to help me while Molly is kicking me in the stomach. Molly backs up and I push people off me. I crawl to the garbage some one picks me up and l throw up into the garbage then l black out. I wake up to someone pounding on my chest. I gasp for air. Uriah who just saved my life carries me to his car sets me down then sits beside me. Zeke and Charlotte are in the front seats, Zeke driving. I start shivering Uriah takes of his jacket and puts it around me. I snuggle into him and start crying, sobs wracking my body. He looks at me than says: "That was a stupid plan, Bee."

I nod my head and say: "Yeah it was."

"Whoa, did you just admit that I was right without all that wonderful sarcasm." he says with mock surprise.

"Yes, l think l did." l nod into his chest. Just then we pull into their drive way. Uriah gets out walks to the other side and opens my door. He picks me up and carries me to my house without setting me down he walks up the stairs and places me on my bed. He sits down just when my mom walks in. She asks everybody if they want to stay for dinner. Everybody says yes. Uriah announces he will be right back he just needs to get changed.

"Uriah,"l stop him before he can leave and say. "Thank you so much how can l repay you?" With that he smiles and says "Stay alive, maybe?"he says with a wink, he turns to leave with a flourish and heads out.


End file.
